Succubus
by Chansoolove
Summary: Sang Succubi yg menggoda Chanyeol untuk melakukan seks. / Chansoo GS / Chanyeol / Kyungsoo


Hari sudah malam. Chanyeol melihat benda yg melingkar ditangannya sekilas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.37, tapi dia masih dalam perjalanan pulang.

Menjadi seorang supir taxi memang sering membuatnya harus pulang tengah malam. Bahkan pernah dia pulang hingga jam 2 pagi hanya karena harus mengantarkan pulang penumpang yg mabuk.

Chanyeol menguap untuk yg kesekian kalinya. Hari ini memang sangat melelahkan baginya. Jadi dia ingin segera cepat sampai rumah dan merebahkan diri di tempat paling nyaman baginya, yaitu tempat tidur.

Mobil Chanyeol melaju memasuki kawasan yg sangat sepi. Rumah jarang, dan banyak pohon2 tinggi di sisi kanan kirinya.

Banyak mitos tentang kawasan itu.

Katanya, karena tempat itu sepi banyak pemerkosa dan pembunuhan di daerah itu.

Katanya lagi, daerah itu sering terjadi kecelakaan tanpa sebab.

Katanya lagi, saat tepat jam 12 malam akan ada seorang wanita cantik dan sexy yg akan ikut menumpang ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol kembali melihat jam tangannya dan melihat angka yg menunjukkan pukul 23.57.

Biasanya dia santai saja saat memasuki kawasan itu. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang bulu-bulunya berdiri membayangkan jika dia akan bertemu sang hantu.

e)(o

Saat dipertengahan jalan, Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yg berdiri dipinggir jalan. Setelah lebih dekat ternyata itu adalah manusia. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada mobil taxi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bingung. Apakah dia harus berhenti atau terus melaju mengabaikan wanita itu?

Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah hantu?

Tapi bagaimana kalau wanita itu adalah manusia sungguhan, lalu dia bertemu sang pemerkosa atau pembunuh?

Chanyeol bimbang.

Dia memperhatikan wanita itu lagi. Cantik dan...

..pakaiannya sopan, tidak terkesan sexy.

Jadi mungkin dia adalah wanita sungguhan.

Chanyeol pun memberhentikan mobil taxinya di depan sang wanita. Wanita itu langsung masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang.

"Mau kemana Nona?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ke Sungai Han."

"Oke."

Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Hening. Tak ada obrolan antara Chanyeol dan wanita itu. Dia hanya beberapa kali melirik sang wanita dibelakang dari kaca spionnya.

 _"Sangat cantik."_ batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali milirik kaca spionnya dan sedikit terkejut karena sang wanita sedang memejamkan mata sambil mengelus-elus daerah kewanitaannya dari luar jeansnya. Sesekali si wanita menggigit bibir merah tebalnya yg menurut Chanyeol sangat sexy.

 _"Apakah ia sedang bermasturbasi di dalam mobilku? Ahh..shit! kenapa udara disini tiba-tiba sangat panas."_

Chanyeol berusaha fokus pada jalanan dan mengabaikan wanita dibelakangnya, tapi tidak bisa karena sekarang sang wanita sudah memasukkan tangannya kedalam jeansnya. Apalagi saat mendengar desahan lembut dari mulut si wanita.

Chanyeol berusaha keras meneguk air liurnya. Dia melirik ke bawah ke arah selangkangannya dan benar saja, juniornya mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

 _"Argh..apa yg harus kulakukan?"_

Chanyeol gelisah ditempat duduknya. Dia tersiksa.

"Aahhhh..."

Chanyeol kembali terkejut dengan suara desahan panjang dari sang wanita yg menandakan kalau ia telah selesai dengan urusnnya.

"Apa..kau punya tissu?" tanya si wanita pada Chanyeol.

"A..ah. ne.. "

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tissu dari laci dashboard mobilnya dan memberikannya pada si wanita.

"Jwesunghaeyo." ucap si wanita tiba-tiba yg mengejutkan Chanyeol saat berusaha kembali fokus pada jalanan. Suara lembutnya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol hilang fokus.

"N..ne. Gwaenchana." balas Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti terganggu."

"A..anieyeo."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne."

"Tapi..sepertinya kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu."

"Ne? Urusan apa?"

Si wanita menunjuk ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol yg mengembung. Chanyeol pun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Oh. g..gwaenchana. A..aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Ne?!"

"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya."

"T..tapi.."

Belum selesai Chanyeol menunjukkan aksi protesnya, si wanita sudah berpindah tempat ke kursi penumpang di depan.

Dia mulai dengan mengelus junior Chanyeol dari luar celananya.

"N..nona. Kau ti..tidak seharusnya melakukan inih." ujar Chanyeol yg berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan si wanita sambil menahan desahannya.

"Siapa namamu?" ujar si wanita mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Neh?"

"Siapa namamu lelaki tampan?" ujarnya sambil menekankan setiap katanya dengan lembut dan dengan suara yg terdengar sangat sexy. Membuat Chanyeol frustasi akan kenikmatannya karena sekarang si wanita sedang meremas junior Chanyeol.

"Cha.Chan..yeol. Ahh."

"Chanyeol, aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo, Kyungie, atau chagi."

"A..ahh..Kyungsoo-ssi, bisa..kita berhenti..melakukannyah? Akan terjadi kecelakaan..jika kau terus meremasnya."

"Jadi..kau ingin aku berhenti meremasnya? Arraseo."

Yg tadinya Chanyeol sedikit lega karena Kyungsoo berhenti meremas juniornya, sekarang berubah menjadi sangat terkejut di saat Kyungsoo malah membuka kaitan celananya dan mengeluarkan junior Chanyeol lalu memasukannya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

 _"Bukan ini yg aku maksud! ahhh.."_

"Kyu..Kyungsoo!"

Sensasi nikmat yg di rasakan oleh Chanyeol membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menyingkirkan kepala itu dari juniornya.

"Ahhh..Kyungsooh.."

Chanyeol masih berusaha fokus pada jalanan dan kenikmatannya.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kecelakaan di jalan dan tidak ingin mengabaikan kenikmatan ini. Lalu ia pun mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo dan mencium kasar bibir tebalnya.

Tangannya menjalar menyentuh dan meremas setiap bagian yg bisa dia raih di tubuh Kyungsoo dan berhenti di daerah kewanitaannya. Ia membuka kaitan jeans Kyungsoo dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam. Memainkan benda basah itu dengan jarinya dan Kyungsoo pun ikut memainkan junior Chanyeol dengan tangan lentiknya.

Kyungsoo menurunkan celana jeansnya dan dalamannya dan melepaskannya dengan terburu-buru.

Chanyeol yg sudah terutupi kabut nafsu langsung mengangkat Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya.

Ia berusaha menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menggesek-gesekkan juniornya ke kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh..Chanyeol-ssii.."

Kembali di ciuminya seluruh wajah Kyungsoo sambil memasukan juniornya ke kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Keduanya mendesah nikmat kala junior Chanyeol sudah masuk seluruhnya.

Permainan pun dimulai.

Chanyeol merasakan nikmat yg tiada tara.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol. Tapi dibanding sebelumnya, ini adalah yg ternikmat.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Menatap bulan penuh yg menyinari kegiatan panas mereka.

 _"Ternyata ini bulan purnama."_ batinnya.

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada Kyungsoo dan menciumi Kyungsoo kembali.

Mulai dari telinga..

Pipi..

Bibir..

Leher..

Dada..

Sambil meremas dan memainkan puting payudara Kyungsoo yg entah sejak kapan sudah tanpa bra.

Setelah hampir setangah jam akhirnya mereka pun sampai pada klimaksnya.

Keduanya terengah-engah.

"Kau sangat cantik..dan sexy." ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap manik mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol dan mulai bergerak kembali. Permainan pun kembali terjadi hingga titik ternikmat berakhir.

e)(o

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari yg mengenai wajahnya sambil mengedip-kedipkan mata membiasakan cahaya yg masuk ke retinanya.

Dia sedikit terkejut dengan celananya yg terbuka dan memperlihatkan juniornya yg sedang tertidur. Karena takut dilihat orang, ia pun langsung menggunakan kembali celananya dengan benar.

Chanyeol mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Kegiatan panas yg terjadi dalam 3 ronde itu membuatnya sangat lelah.

Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan seks dengan orang yg baru dia kenal?

Lalu ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi mobil.

Dia tak menemukan Kyungsoo..

Mungkin dia pergi saat Chanyeol sedang tidur. Ada perasaan aneh saat tak ada kata perpisahan antara mereka.

Chanyeol pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan ingin pulang sebelum matanya menangkap segerombolan orang lewat kaca spionnya.

Karena penasaran dia lalu turun dari mobil dan melihat apa yg terjadi.

Setelah mendekat, dia terkejut melihat mayat laki-laki yg terbaring dijalanan. Tidak ada bekas luka atau apa hanya wajah pucat yg terlihat.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar obrolan dua orang laki-laki di sampingnya.

"..pasti ulah hantu succubi itu." ucap salah satu lelaki berkumis.

"Succubi?" tanya temannya.

"Iya, hantu cantik dan sexy yg selalu mengganggu laki-laki pada saat bulan purnama. Dia akan menggoda laki-laki yg lewat di kawasannya dan akan mengajaknya untuk melakukan seks. Jika kau tidak mau kau akan dibunuh olehnya saat itu juga."

Chanyeol membeku. Terbesit dalam pikirannya kalau hantu itu adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia melakukan seks dengan hantu? Itu terlalu mustahil baginya. Tapi dia juga takut kalau Kyungsoo itu hantu sungguhan.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kita tidak menolak?" ujar lelaki tadi. Chanyeol kembali memasang kuping untuk mendengar cerita selanjutnya.

"Kau pun akan dibunuh setelah melakukannya."

"Mwo?!"

"Kau akan selamat hanya kalau hantu itu menganggap bahwa kau adalah pilihan tepat baginya. Kau akan dijadikan pengantinnya dan dibawa ke alamnya."

"Wah..seram sekali. Apa kau tau siapa namanya?"

"Dia biasa menyebut namanya...

..Do Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol lemas. Apakah dia akan menjadi pengantin seorang hantu?

Dia takut.

Dia tidak ingin.

Dia ingin lari tapi kemana? Lawannya adalah seorang hantu.

Chanyeol berjalan kembali kearah mobil taxinya. Dia bersender di samping mobil dan merosot kebawah. Menutup mata dan telinganya berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran dan hal-hal buruk yg akan terjadi.

"Andwae.."

"Andwaaeee..."

"ANDWAAEEEEE..!!!"

END.


End file.
